Corruption of the Digidestined
by IonicStorm
Summary: A/U after the end of Adventure 02. The gang is enjoying the quiet life with their Digimon, only going back to the Digital World in case any trouble pops up. Suddenly, each Digidestined starts acting different and they begin attacking the Digital World,except for: TK, Kari, Davis, and the new Digidestined. The only problem is: can they stop their friends and figure out what's up?
1. Chapter 1

Corruption Part 1

"Class I'd like to introduce a new student this morning, he's a transfer student from America so let's make him feel as welcome as possible." Kari, Davis, and T.K's High school teacher walked into the class making the class settle down. "Mr. Sakaki, please come in." A boy with dark raven hair wearing the High school uniform walked in making most of the girls in the class swoon. "Introduce yourself please."

"My name is Riley Sakaki, I know how my last name sounds but it's because my dad's side is Japanese." Riley saluted the entire class and found a seat behind Davis and next to T.K. and sat there.

"Oh and Davis, don't try to rub off on him, he's a top student with excellent grades." Davis growled hearing what the teacher said making the entire class but Riley, Kari, and T.K. laugh.

* * *

"Hey um, Davis right? I'm sorry about what he said in there." After class, Riley caught up to the three and apologized to Davis making him smile.

"It's fine man, he says that everyday. Oh yeah these are my friends."

"I'm Takeru Takaishi, but just call me T.K."

"I'm Kari Kamiya."

"Nice to meet you guys! I hope we're good friends in the future." Riley smiled at the three and left as a crowd of girls began to surround him.

"He seems nice." T.K. and Kari chuckled making Davis puff his cheeks in jealousy until their D-3s went off making them nod at each other.

* * *

"So Riley would you like a tour of the school?"

"Uh..." Riley was feeling overwhelmed by the crowd of girls surrounding him until he felt an odd sensation...as if someone was calling for him.

'Help...please...'

"Who's there?"

"Who are you talking to handsome?" Riley felt the sensation get stronger as he looked in the direction of the computer lab making him run towards it.

* * *

"I wonder what's up. DIGIPORT OPEN!" The three opened up a Digiport on one of the computers and pointed their D-3s at the screen and entered the Digital World. As they did, Riley walked in and towards the computer looking at it.

"What is this thing?"

'Help...please...Riley...'

"What do I do? How can I help?!"

* * *

"VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO EXVEEMON!"

"PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO ANGEMON!" The three were engaged in a fight with purple colored spider-like Digimon as Davis brought out Veemon and T.K. brought out Patamon from their D-Terminals and they digivolved immediately to their champion forms while Kari brought out Gatomon from hers.

"What is that thing anyway?" Gatomon was confused as she jumped onto Angemon's shoulder looking at their opponent.

"I know that ugly bug, it's Parasimon: a mega level Digimon who's been known to control other Digimon in the past, watch out for his Electric Bind attack, it can shock you faster than Agumon can eat." ExVeemon looked at Parasimon recognizing him before flying towards him. "But that doesn't mean I can't knock his block off before that! V-LASER!" Ex-Veemon aimed his attack at Parasimon hitting him in the eye with it.

"Nice shot buddy!"

"Don't celebrate yet, remember it's three champions taking on a Mega." Kari looked at Davis seriously making him nod and cut his celebrations short.

"Nonono, he's right it was a nice shot. He's lucky he didn't hit this little guy." Parasimon laughed as he lifted up a small red humanoid dragon Digimon with a V-shaped forehead.

"No way..."

"ExVeemon do you recognize that little guy too?" Angemon looked at the still ExVeemon while Davis looked at his partner with surprise.

"Yeah what's the deal man?"

"It's my old friend...scratch that, my brother: Shoutmon. SHOUTMON ARE YOU OKAY!" ExVeemon yelled at Shoutmon making him open his eyes weakly before glowing gold.

"Help...please..." The light died off Shoutmon and became a golden orb that flew off into the sky surprising the six of them.

"I'm coming brother!" ExVeemon flew at Parasimon making him laugh as Shoutmon yelled in agony feeling intense pain from being shocked by Parasimon's tentacles.

"I wouldn't try that again if I were you."

"He's right Davis, we're putting Shoutmon in danger if we go in like that. We need a plan." T.K. put his hand on Davis's shoulder as he was trying to figure out what to do about their current situation.

* * *

"What do I do?" Riley was still in the computer lab hearing Shoutmon's call for him and was trying to figure out what to do. But as he slammed his fist on the desk, the golden orb flew into his hands revealing a Crimson and Gold D-3. "How do I use this thing? Maybe like this." He pointed his D-3 at the screen and was sucked into the Digital World surprising him.

* * *

"HAND OF FATE!" Angemon fired the orange beam from his hands at Parasimon's tentacles trying to obliterate them but instead the Mega moved out of the way.

"Should someone call the others, weird we only got the warning."

"Help...please..." Shoutmon felt as if he was getting weaker and weaker as time progressed angering ExVeemon more.

"SHOUTMON DO SOMETHING!" ExVeemon yelled to Shoutmon who felt close to death making him fly towards Parasimon. But as Parasimon got ready to attack Shoutmon again, the rookie felt a sudden surge of power and broke free. "HEARTY SHATTER!" ExVeemon hit Parasimon several times until he realized Shoutmon was free with his wounds quickly healing.

"Veemon is that you?"

"Yeah, but what just happened?"

"I don't know honestly...but that must mean he's here!"

"Who's here?" Kari was answered by Riley walking towards them with his D-3 glowing surprising all of them.

"Oh hey it's you guys! I need your help, I've had someone calling for me in my head then I got this thing-"

"You're a Digidestined?!"

"I'm a what?" Suddenly, Parasimon jumped at them making all of them move out of the way with Riley meeting up with Shoutmon.

"So you're Riley?"

"That voice...you were calling for me?"

"Never mind that right now, make me Digivolve!"

"Make you what?!" Riley was surprised by Shoutmon's request, not even knowing what he was asking for until Parasimon lunged at the two of them. "JUST DO IT!" Riley pointed his D-3 at Parasimon's direction making a white light shine from the screen.

"What the?"

"SHOUTMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO..." Shoutmon was enveloped in a golden Digiegg blocking Parasimon surprising the other six until the egg shattered with a taller white colored Shoutmon wearing gold armor with his legs as sharp as blades and the V on his head now golden and bigger than before. "OMEGASHOUTMON!"

"OmegaShoutmon?"ExVeemon was confused seeing the digivolved Shoutmon fly next to him.

"That's right brother, apparently I can skip the Champion and Ultimate levels and reach the Mega level right away and my Flame Cannon will roast this bug like he was on the sun." OmegaShoutmon introduced himself before the four of them looked at Parasimon ready to fight. "LET'S GO!"

"RIGHT!"

"Bring it! Electric Bind!" Parasimon lashed his tentacles at the four making OmegaShoutmon grab them protecting his allies.

"WELL?! DO SOMETHING!" OmegaShoutmon looked at ExVeemon and Angemon as Parasimon shocked him trying to make him let go.

"Gatomon digivolve!" Kari pulled out her D-3 making it glow pink as Gatomon jumped from Angemon's shoulder.

"GATOMON DIGIVOLVE TO ANGEWOMON!" Gatomon became a giant pink Digiegg in the air and it broke open with Angewomon ready to fight.

"Let's do this! V-LASER!"

"HAND OF FATE!"

"CELESTIAL ARROW!" The three fired their attacks hitting Parasimon making him stop electrocuting OmegaShoutmon and throw him into the sky.

"TIME TO END THIS! FLAME CANNON!" OmegaShoutmon aimed his chest cannons at Parasimon and fired a flamethrower from the two of them accidentally destroying him.

"Why did you do that?!"

"I'm sorry, I don't know my own strength!" OmegaShoutmon was getting scolded by Angewomon while Riley looked Parasimon's data that was currently flying into the air.

"Do any of you guys have some binoculars or a small telescope?" Riley looked at the three making T.K. nod and hand him Tai's old telescope from his pocket.

"Here, I won it from Kari's brother a while ago."

"Thanks. Um I may be new at this, but is it normal for his bits and pieces to be shaped like little copies of him?" Riley studied the data seeing that they were little copies of Parasimon handing the telescope back to T.K. When he did, T.K. looked at him himself and gasped seeing he was right.

"What is it?"

"Have a look for yourself." Kari and Davis took turns looking and had the same reaction as T.K. and Riley.

"We don't destroy-"

"Angewomon stop it, he wasn't destroyed!" Angewomon stopped scolding OmegaShoutmon hearing what Kari said making OmegaShoutmon sigh. The four returned to their original forms huddling up together. "So what do we do?"

"He wouldn't have done that unless he was planning something."

"I say we wait until after all this to tell Riley what it means to be a Digidestined."

"Agreed."

* * *

"So when we come here or when we leave, all I have to do is come to this little TV?" The eight were about to leave the Digital World with Davis showing Riley how to leave.

"Pretty much."

"Let's go before it's too late." Kari and T.K. left the Digital World followed by Davis and Riley but unknown to them and their Digimon, the small copies of Parasimon followed them in the split second the gate was still open.

* * *

"A new Digidestined?" Tai opened the fridge getting a water bottle listening as Kari told him what had happened earlier in the day.

"Yeah he's the new kid in my class and he has this Digimon that Veemon once knew before he was sealed in the Digiegg of courage." Kari told her big brother the story leaving out the part about Parasimon splitting up as he began to eat his dinner. But unknown to the two was that two of the tiny Parasimon hid themselves in Tai's food.

"Agumon come try this food mom made, it's actually good!" Tai filled his mouth to the brim with food enjoying it unknowingly eating one of the Parasimon as he let out Agumon from the D-Terminal giving him the rest of the food and the second Parasimon.

"Wow that's delicious!"


	2. Chapter 2

Corruption part 2

"Riley I'm off to work!"

"Bye pop!" Riley was getting dressed for school as his dad left while Shoutmon laid on his bed eating some cookies.

"Your dad seems nice. So what am I supposed to do? I can't go to school with you now can I?" Shoutmon threw the last one in his mouth and jumped off the bed looking at Riley seriously.

"Hm...well that's a problem. Well if I remember correctly, the others had theirs in...these." Riley dug into his pants and pulled out his D-Terminal trying to figure out how to put Shoutmon inside it. After mashing some buttons, he managed to make a red light come from the side and pull Shoutmon inside.

"HEY THAT FELT WEIRD!"

"Sorry man." Riley laughed sheepishly hearing Shoutmon yell from the device and put it away in his pocket before grabbing his backpack and running out the door to school.

* * *

"I hope you feel better." Kari looked inside Tai's room as their mother was nursing the currently sick Tai.

"What do you think it was?" Kari opened up her D-Terminal and saw Gatomon looking as worried as she was.

"Probably something he ate. Let's just see how he is after school."

* * *

"So Cody and Yolei came down with the same thing as Tai?" The four were in their class before school started talking about the others of the team somehow all getting the same illness.

"That is not a coincidence."

"Maybe it is."

"I may be new to this but I've seen enough television and movies to know that if more than two people get the same thing, it is not coincidence." Riley and Davis high-fived knowing the exact same thing while Kari and TK were still trying to figure out what was going on.

"Alright class time to begin-" Their teacher walked in making Kari go to her seat but as she sat down, a huge explosion was heard even shaking the school making the Emergency Alarm go off. "Everybody evacuate! Grab your stuff and go to the gym!" The class began to clear out in a hurry while the four looked outside the window trying to see if it was a Digimon causing all of the trouble. Suddenly a colossal figure began to walk towards the school but the identity made Kari, TK, and Davis fall to the floor in shock.

"No...way..."

"...i-impossible..."

"W-Why?"

"What is that Digimon?"

"IT'S THE DARK METALGREYMON!" The now Virus-type MetalGreymon looked at the window focusing on the four and aimed his chest at them. As he got ready to fire, a familiar face appeared on his shoulder making Kari tear up because the only ordering MetalGreymon to attack them: was Tai.

"FIRE METALGREYMON!"

"GIGA BLASTER!" The two rockets launched from MetalGreymon's breast plate at hit their class causing a giant explosion that sent the four flying into the hallway.

"Huh? Riley?" Kari was surprised that she wasn't hurt seeing that Riley had covered her from the explosion while he, TK, and Davis were hurt pretty bad going hard into the wall.

"That big guy sure packs a wallop!" Riley winced letting go of Kari as the four stood back up taking out their D-Terminals.

"BUT SO DO WE! GO SHOUTMON/VEEMON/PATAMON/GATOMON!" The four sent out their Digimon making them get ready to fight as MetalGreymon stood right in front of the school ready to fire another attack.

"LET'S DO THIS! FIERY FASTBALL!" Shoutmon's hand was covered in fire and he threw it at MetalGreymon's head angering him.

"You three need to Armor Digivolve!"

"Got it!"

"DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!"

"VEEMON/PATAMON/GATOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO..." The three flew up into the air in Digieggs covered in fire and gold and pink lights. The eggs broke as Flamedramon, Pegasusmon, and Nefertimon came flying down towards MetalGreymon.

"FLAMEDRAMON THE FIRE OF COURAGE!"

"PEGASUSMON THE FLYING HOPE!"

"NEFERTIMON THE ANGEL OF LIGHT!"

"MetalGreymon take them all out." Tai snapped his fingers making WarGreymon aim his claw at the three and fire it hitting them all sending them hard into the floor.

"Oh man. Shoutmon try to digivolve!" Riley watched as MetalGreymon stepped on Pegasusmon and Flamedramon making them yell in pain while he grabbed Nefertimon and began to squeeze her.

"I-I can't!" Shoutmon closed his eyes trying to digivolve but he couldn't making him watch his friends get hurt even more.

"You have to!"

"Shoutmon...take the others...and RUN!" Flamedramon extended his arm out to Shoutmon before reverting back to Veemon.

"VEEMON!" Shoutmon and Davis ran to Veemon making Riley grip his D-3 hard making it begin to glow.

"SHOUTMON DIGIVOLVE!" Riley pointed his D-3 at Shoutmon making a gold beam fly from it and hit him while Kari and TK got theirs ready.

"SHOUTMON DIGIVOLVE TO OMEGASHOUTMON!" Shoutmon jumped up becoming the Golden Digiegg that broke open almost immediately revealing OmegaShoutmon and he delivered a hard kick to MetalGreymon's head making him stagger back letting the three Digimon go.

"Veemon are you okay?"

"Davish, I'm fine. Let's do this!" Davis raised his D-3 ready to have Veemon become ExVeemon but instead a blue shining light came from it in the shape of a serpentine dragon. "What is it?"

"It must be Azulongmon's Digicore, the one that lets you become Imperialdramon. But what's it doing?" Davis and Veemon looked at the Digicore with surprise until it flew into Veemon making him glow blue. "What the? Veemon use this power-up to digivolve now!"

"VEEMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO..." Veemon did a backflip becoming a light blue Digiegg surprising Kari, TK, Riley, and their Digimon at what he just said. "ULFORCEVEEDRAMON!" The egg shattered sending shards flying to MetalGreymon as a blue humanoid dragon wearing blue and gold knight-like armor with two big wings with pink on the inside, two silver bracelets with an orange gem in the middle, and a golden V on his chest appeared next to OmegaShoutmon.

"Veemon?" Davis and Shoutmon looked at UlforceVeedramon with surprise making him nod and fly at MetalGreymon with a green blade coming from his right bracelet.

"ULFORCE SABER!" UlforceVeedramon attacked MetalGreymon slashing him several times with the blade making him fall to the floor almost knocking Tai off.

"GIGA BLASTER!"

"TENSE-GREAT SHIELD!" As MetalGreymon fired his missiles from his chest, UlforceVeedramon raised his left hand making a green barrier surround him and stop the attack. "Hey brother, wanna give me a hand?"

"You got it!" The two flew up to each other ready to launch a final attack on the Ultimate-level Digimon as Tai took out his now black Digivice making the screen glow orange. "VICTORIZE..."

"THE RAY OF..." The two began to glow blue and red as the Vs on UlforceVeedramon's chest began to glow blue and the one on OmegaShoutmon's head began to glow red.

"I dare you to come looking for me." The four gasped seeing Tai and MetalGreymon begin to vanish into a red portal underneath the Ultimate-level as the two Mega-levels fired their attacks.

"BANKING/VICTORY!" Several red Vs went flying from OmegaShoutmon's head as a blue laser went flying from UlforceVeedramon's hitting where MetalGreymon was because as the attacks were about to collide, they had already left through the portal. The four along with Pegasusmon and Nefertimon shielded their eyes from the light of the explosion as UlforceVeedramon and OmegaShoutmon began to cheer.

"We got him!"

"That's what I call a bullseye!"

"Guys stop!" The two stopped hearing their partners yell for them and looked at them with surprise.

"You didn't beat Tai and MetalGreymon!"

"They ran away before you guys ended it!" The two flew down reverting back to Veemon and Shoutmon as Pegasusmon and Nefertimon did the same back to Patamon and Gatomon while their Digidestined began to talk.

"So what was all that about?"

"Something must be up with Tai and Agumon, they would never do something like that on purpose."

"Where do you think they went running to?"

"I only know one place where he could be..."The four looked at each other and nodded as they and their partners began to run from the school as the police began to arrive.

* * *

"Mom? Mom? MOM!" The eight entered Kari and Tai's home hoping that it wasn't actually Tai that had just attacked them. But when they looked even further inside, they saw the house in ruins with scorch marks and Mrs. Kamiya on the floor with part of her shirt cut and covered in blood as if a wild animal had just attacked her. "Mom what happened?"

"It was Tai! After you left he finally opened his eyes and then he and Agumon caused all of this!"

"Agumon did this to you?" Patamon and Gatomon saw her wound and went to go get a first-aid kit as Davis and TK helped her onto the couch,

"Yes, why would they do that?!"

"We don't know Mrs. Kamiya..."

"But we're sure as hell gonna find out!" Davis slammed his fist into his other hand as Kari and Riley went to the balcony to talk in private. Of course when he saw this, he immediately tried to interrupt the two but instead TK stopped him.

"Look Davis, I know you think you're in love with Kari and all but give her some space. Maybe a talk with Riley will calm her down, her brother did destroy her apartment and hurt her mom then try to kill us."

"Fine. But what are they talking about?"

* * *

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, I've only been in the country a week but one thing's for sure: we have to go find your brother in the Digital World." Riley and Kari were talking about going to the Digital World and hunting down Tai with Kari of course trying to avoid having to do it. But she knew deep down, that they had to before anymore harm comes to the Human World.

"But he's probably-"

"There are no probabilities, I'm sorry Kari but we have to. He could do worse if he comes back, we have to go with Davis and TK and we have to beat him." Kari looked away thinking about what to do before turning back to Riley and nodding.

"Fine, but no hurting him seriously."

"I never said we would."


	3. Chapter 3

Going to the Digital World

"...so that's the story, that's why I have to go with them." Riley and his father sat opposite each other at dinner while Riley told his dad what had happened and their plan to go to the Digital World.

"Are you sure? This place sounds dangerous and I worry for your safety, even with a "Digimon" like this "Shoutmon"."

"I promise Dad...Mom would have without a shadow of a doubt."

* * *

"So are you guys ready?" Davis, TK, and Kari were waiting at the Motomiyas' apartment for Riley to show up as their partners were currently eating in the other side of the room.

"Of course."

"TK did you call your Dad in case Matt-"

"Matt was gone when he got back from work and the neighborhood was almost destroyed...same goes for Sora, Izzy, and Joe. And when I went back home to go to Cody and Yolei's, there were holes all over our Apartment Building."

"And Davis what about Ken?"

"He was gone and his mom seemed very upset I called her."

"So everybody but us because even Mimi went missing and part of New York has holes blown out of every building thanks to Lilymon." Kari sighed looking down making TK try to console her. But as he did, they heard a knocking at the front door and soon after, Davis's sister Jun squealing with delight.

"Hey guys, is your sister okay?" Riley walked into the room wearing a black sleeveless hoodie over a crimson shirt wearing faded blue jeans with gold sneakers confused by what had just happened making Davis facepalm.

"She's fine let's go!" Davis turned on his computer and open up a Digiport gritting his teeth as he did. "We're coming for you Tai!"

* * *

"Where are we?" The eight wound up in the Primary Village surprising Riley who tried hard not to laugh at how everything looked.

"This is the Primary Village, it's where all the Digimon after they...die...come to be regenerated as a Digiegg." TK introduced the new Digidestined to the Village making Shoutmon smile and laugh.

"You wanted to start from here?" Kari looked at Davis with surprise making him wave his hands defensively.

"I opened a random Digiport, maybe I should have-"

"Sorry about that, it was me." The eight turned around to see Gennai walking towards them with Azulongmon overhead.

"Hello children, so you're the new one eh? I expected you to be taller." Azulongmon studied Riley closely commenting on his height as he was currently an inch smaller than the other three.

"Who's the big blue Dragon I'd gladly tear to pieces myself right now?"

"Riley, the dude in the robe is Gennai and the huge guy up there is Azulongmon. Gennai, Azulongmon meet Riley. He's the new kid at our school." Davis introduced the three to each other making Azulongmon laugh.

"Please forgive me, I couldn't help myself to a little joke. Ah, if it isn't Shoutmon." Azulongmon apologized to Riley before noticing that Shoutmon was next to him.

"Wait, you know me?"

"Of course, I am the one who gave you the OmegaShoutmon form after all."

"Wait Azulongmon that was you?" Kari was surprised hearing that as Shoutmon looked at Azulongmon in shock.

"Yes Kari it was, I'd gladly explain that first before everything."

"Please do, how he could skip Champion and Ultimate to Mega is really ruffling up my fur." Gatomon nodded pointing at Shoutmon making Veemon walk to her.

"I could give you a massage if you'd like."

"Touch me and it'll be the last thing you'll ever do."

"Ouch!" Patamon and Shoutmon laughed at Veemon's expense as Azulongmon began his story.

"Shoutmon like Veemon right now is currently one of a kind. But sadly, he had no form other than his rookie form."

"Wait I could never Digivolve?!" Shoutmon stopped laughing and looked at Azulongmon then at his hands.

"Yes, before you two were sealed away: I had an idea. I knew that one day you would be working alongside a human partner so what I did was that I gave you a Golden Digicore."

"What's a golden Digicore?" All of them were confused looking at Azulongmon as Gennai explained it for him.

"A golden Digicore is a special Digicore of the dozen that the Sovereigns have. It, unlike the others of the Four Harmonious ones, has no effect on the defense of the Digital World."

"Yes and it's also what makes us so much more powerful than you'd expect. I gave mine to Shoutmon right before he was sealed away but I didn't realize how strong it could make you and create a Digivice at the same time."

"So because of you, I can become OmegaShoutmon because I could never digivolve..." Shoutmon began to walk away in sadness making Riley run and stop him.

"Who cares buddy? You're still the awesome Digimon I'm glad to have as a partner."

"Yeah, you're still my brother!"

"And you're one of us now, we wouldn't care even if you couldn't digivolve."

"Are you sure?" Shoutmon looked at Veemon, Riley, and Davis as they smiled at him making them nod.

"So Gennai what's wrong?" Kari and TK looked from the four to Gennai making him sigh.

"It's the other Digidestined, they've been causing so much trouble around here that it's taking longer to rebuild than it ever has before. Sadly, the Primary Village is up to its limit with Digieggs that Elecmon can't take it anymore."

"Wait so you mean-"

"Yes, they've been killing innocent Pokemon and they're still not done." Suddenly, Gennai was interrupted by the ground shaking and beginning to crack surprising all of them.

"Quick get all the baby Digimon and Digieggs out of here!"

"Got it!" The four took out their D-3s making their Digimon glow as Azulongmon tried to figure out what was causing the attack.

"SHOUTMON/VEEMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO!"

"GATOMON/PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO!"

"ULFORCEVEEDRAMON!"

"OMEGASHOUTMON!"

"ANGEMON!"

"ANGEWOMON!" The four Digimon put their partners on their shoulders as UlforceVeedramon and OmegaShoutmon began to get the Digieggs as Angemon and Angewomon began to get all the Baby Digimon and Elecmon.

"Who's doing this anyway?"

"I know! It's Cody and Digmon!" Davis looked forward to see Cody and Digmon talking to Azulongmon before Digmon fired his drills at the Sovereign.

"We need to get these guys somewhere safe first." UlforceVeedramon looked at his 3 allies making them nod and fly to the nearest clearing putting all the Digieggs and Digimon down.

"We need to go stop them now!" Angemon and Angewomon flew away making UlforceVeedramon and OmegaShoutmon follow suit. When they arrived back to where Digmon and Cody were, they saw Ankylomon waiting for them with Cody on his head.

"Go get them Ankylomon." Ankylomon nodded and jumped up high into the sky landing on Angewomon.

"MEGATON PRESS!"

"Kari! Angewomon!" Angemon flew at Ankylomon as he was about to crashing into the ground with Kari and Angewomon underneath him. Angemon stopped as a gold light hit Ankylomon taking him off the two allowing Angewomon to spread her wings at the last second and fly back up.

"Great job brother!" UlforceVeedramon cheered as the gold light was revealed to be OmegaShoutmon who jumped back into the air ready to attack again.

"Crush him first."

"TAIL HAMMER!" Ankylomon swung his tail at OmegaShoutmon making him try to block the attack but the sheer force of it still sent him flying making Riley hold on tight to his shoulder.

"You okay there Riley?!"

"I'm fine just get back in there!"

"Davis let's do this!" TK looked at Davis making him nod as their partners went towards Ankylomon with their weapons ready.

"ULFORCE SABER!"

"ANGEL ROD!"

"Stop them."

"TAIL HAMMER!" Ankylomon swung his tail at the two blocking their attacks and sent them backwards too.

"CELESTIAL ARROW!" Catching the Champion off guard, Angewomon fired her attack at Ankylomon square in the back making him fall to the ground in pain. "NOW BOYS!"

"HAND OF FATE!"

"THE RAY OF VICTORY!"

"FLAME CANNON!" Angemon, UlforceVeedramon, and OmegaShoutmon launched their attacks making them combine in midair and hit Ankylomon causing a huge explosion sending him sliding backwards and accidentally off a cliff. "OH CRAP! SOMEBODY GO CATCH THEM!" The four Digimon went towards where they sent Ankylomon and Cody but when they got there, neither was in sight.

* * *

"This is going to take forever to rebuild!" Elecmon was complaining seeing the damage caused to the Primary Village as Azulongmon and Gennai reappeared talking to the Digidestined.

"So they come and go and even you don't know what's wrong with them?"

"Sadly that's correct."

"Do you know of anyone that can help us?"

"I know one." The ten heard a voice coming towards them making them turn to see Leomon.

"LEOMON!" Kari ran up to Leomon hugging him making him return the hug.

"Hello my old friends. Come, I know of more allies that can help us." Leomon motioned to the Digidestined that already knew who he was to go with him leaving Riley and Shoutmon talking to Gennai and Azulongmon.

"You said I was sealed away...how could I have been freed and ended up Parasimon's prisoner before Riley could ever find me?"

"That I still do not know but I promise you that I will and let you know right away." Azulongmon and Gennai left making Shoutmon sigh as they went to try to catch up to their friends.


End file.
